


Not on Christmas (But Maybe on New Year's Eve)

by heaveeho (veldygee)



Series: Not now but in the future [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/heaveeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Dad was supposed to be home at Christmas. But he wasn't.</p><p>On new year's eve, a tall stranger with nice suit and nice shoes came to Eggsy's house to deliver a news.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>He looked like prince he saw on telly, Eggsy thought.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not on Christmas (But Maybe on New Year's Eve)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So I was thinking for Kingsman fic ideas when suddenly a thought occur to me. What if Eggsy's Dad didn't die but was only badly injured? 
> 
> This fic acted as a prologue on a series of fanfiction that I am planning on. But since my fanfiction planning usually didn't go well, don't expect much on this series. I'll do what I can.
> 
> Eggsy was seven years old in this fic and I hella didn't know how to write from a kid's POV. Also, how do you even make a title? I definitely have no idea.
> 
> English is my second language and this is not beta-ed nor brit-picked. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

It was Christmas day and Eggsy woke up with almost silence in the flat. There were some sounds from outside his room—telly being played, low murmurs, the hums of the breeze—but it was odd. He could smell bacons being fried which told him where his Mum was. Eggsy frowned and threw the blanket over. He grabbed his new Christmas present that he opened the night before from the stand—the newest robot toy with bright colours of blue, red, yellow, and white—and trotted outside the room.

The smell of the bacons hit him even stronger as he opened the door, but even with the knowledge that today was Christmas and the fact that he would have bacons for breakfast, he felt his heart sank to the bottom of his tummy. He looked around the small flat and then at the figure of his Mum at the kitchen counter. There was only his Mum. No one else. Eggsy felt sad.

“Daddy is not home yet?” asked Eggsy to his Mum as he came closer. His Mum turned around and smiled tightly, one spatula in her hand.

“Unfortunately not, Sweetheart.”

“But he promised that he'd be home yesterday and then you said he'd be home today,” whined Eggsy feeling upset. Mum turned off the stove and then put the bacons on the plates before she kneeled down and hugged Eggsy. 

“I know. I am sorry. I don't know what happened. He hadn't called me yet.” His Mum let go and then pecked his right cheek in comfort. “I bet his plane was delayed or something and he simply has no way to contact us. Daddy will be home soon, okay?” Eggsy nodded along but didn't feel comforted much. 

“Now, how about bacons and eggs for breakfast and then we can do whatever you want to do today? It's Christmas afterall,” said Mum. Eggsy couldn't help but smile. His Dad was not home yet, but he loved Christmas. He leaned forward to give Mum a tight hug. 

“Happy Christmas, Mum.”

“Happy Christmas, Eggsy love.”

Eggsy then released Mum and climbed up the chair to have his breakfast, a toothy grin on his face.

-o-o-o-

Dad was still not home by the end of Christmas Day. As Mum tucked him into his bed and kissed him goodnight, Eggsy could sense a beginning of worry from her.

Eggsy wondered what kept his Dad away from home.

-o-o-o-

Christmas turned into Boxing day and then turned into another day. Suddenly it was the day before the new year and Dad hadn't come home yet. Eggsy felt really upset all day long now and felt his eyes started to burn whenever he thought about how his Dad would probably not spend the new year's eve with him and Mum. Dad never missed Christmas and New Year's Eve before this year. He had missed Christmas a few days ago. Eggsy couldn't bear the thought of his Dad missing new year's eve as well. They usually would have delicious food almost like on Christmas. Then, they would go to the nearest park to watch the fireworks.  
His Mum had an almost permanent frown on her face now. She was very agitated and looked at the telephone and then at the door almost impatiently, as if Dad would knock or phone them in any second. She would still give Eggsy a smile and hug him and kiss him, but Eggsy could see how worried she was. Eggsy looked at his Mum from where he was playing with the snow balls his Mum collected and his robot that he had decided to name Andy. As long as he was careful with it, his Mum was okay with him playing with the snow balls. Eggsy looked at the clock in the wall. He didn't think they were going to watch fireworks today. Not that Eggsy was excited to watch fireworks since his Dad was not yet at home.

And then there was a knock that startled his Mum and also Eggsy. His Mum jumped out of the couch and strided over to the door, a relieved smile on her face. Eggsy looked up in anticipation as well. But when she opened the door it was a stranger. He was tall and wore a very nice suit, with hair slicked back neatly. The stranger wore a thick glasses and very nice black shoes. He looked like prince he saw on telly, Eggsy thought.

“Is this the residence of Lee Unwin?” asked the stranger. He talked like how prince was supposed to talk too. Eggsy couldn't see her Mum's face, but Eggsy noticed how her back was straight and tight, like there was an invisible string that keeping her upright.

“Yes. I am his wife. You are...?” The stranger gave a tiny smile and then offered his hand to Mum.

“My name is Harry Hart. I am a...colleague of your husband. I have a news regarding Lee,” said the stranger—Harry Hart. His Mum didn't take Harry's hand and stood still instead. Harry dropped his hand. “May I come in? I really don't think this news is appropriate to be given at the doorstep.”

His Mum still didn't say anything and then moved aside to let Harry in. The tall man gave Eggsy a smile and then followed his Mum as she walked to where the couch was. He didn't immediately sit down when he reached the couch and instead waited until his Mum was seated before he sat as well. Eggsy frowned a bit.

“Is Lee okay? He hadn't called since before Christmas eve.” asked his Mum anxiously. Harry's face looked almost neutral, but his eyes were sad like how his Dad's eyes were when Eggsy went to Grandpa Jim's funeral a couple of years ago. 

“He is alive and stable,” replied Harry. His Mum looked aghast, her mouth falling open a bit.

“What do you mean by 'he is alive and stable'?!”

“I... I can't disclose what really happened. But at our recent worktrip, I missed a mistake. It almost took my life and the entire lives of people who were there at that time. Your husband though—Lee—he saved my life and the others with very quick thinking. But he was injured badly.” The man stopped for a second and then continued in almost a whisper that Eggsy could barely hear it. “He almost didn't make it.”

His Mum closed her eyes and then put her hands to hide his face, shaking her head while taking deep shuddering breath. Eggsy did no longer pay any attention on the game he was playing by himself anymore.

“So does that mean Dad is goin' to come home soon?” asked Eggsy. Harry turned his head to look at Eggsy and then shook his head with a sad smile.

“Your Dad is still injured. He is sleeping right now but we don't know when he is going to wake up,” said Harry. Eggsy frowned, confused. His Mum had removed her hands from her face now.

“Why? If he is sleeping, can't you just wake him up?” asked Eggsy again. Harry frowned and was about to reply something, but his Mum cut him off.

“Is there any chance of him waking up?”

“There is. But we simply do not know. He is still heavily induced with several drugs until his body made full recovery... but we do not know what will happen next. We—I am really sorry for this,” replied Harry. His Mum still looked afraid. She looked very tired as well. But then her eyebrows were set and she looked very serious, like times when she was going to scold him when he did something she forbid.

“Then take me to see him,” demanded his Mum. Harry looked surprised for a second, and then looked like he was going to say yes but instead he shook his head.

“I can't. He is... being treated in one of our medical facilities... and it is forbidden for civilians. We are planning to move him to a civilian hospital after his injuries are healed.”

“Forbidden for civillians?! What does he do actually? I thought he was a tailor at the city. He is not part of the army any longer. He has retired years ago!” cried Mum.

“It is classified,” stated Harry simply, a bit forced. His Mum looked at Harry in disbelief.

“Classified? What are you actually? A spy?” Harry stilled for a second and it caught his Mum's eyes. “A spy. You and Lee are spy,” stated his Mum very slowly in shock. Eggsy's eyes widened. That Harry was a spy? And so was his Dad? Like James Bond? 

“Why did you tell me about Lee if you won't let us see him?”

“I want you and your son to not worry over his whereabouts,” replied Harry.

“What you told me didn't easy any of my worries at all,” said his Mum angrily. Harry didn't say a thing. Eggsy stood up and walked over to where his Mum sat. His Mum quickly wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

“We cannot see Dad?” asked Eggsy feeling anxious. His Mum shook his head.

“He won't let us,” answered Mum. Eggsy looked at Harry.

“Please, Harry. Can we please see Dad? I miss him very much and he is always with me on new year's eve,” pleaded Eggsy. Eggsy didn't know what Harry was thinking, but a second passed and then he nodded tightly.

“I will bring you two to where Lee is,” declared Harry. Eggsy's eyes widened and started to smile. He turned his head to see his Mum who looked very surprised. But then she started to look doubtful.

“I want to, God I want to see Lee so much, coma or not coma—but is this going to be alright?” asked Mum. Eggsy looked at his Mum weirdly. Why did she ask Harry whether this was alright when she was the one who was angry just now. Harry nodded and stood up from the couch.

“I will deal with consequences. I owe Lee that much. It is going to be a long journey so please grab anything that you need to bring.” His Mum stood up and dashed into her bedroom quickly, leaving Eggsy alone with Harry and the living room. Eggsy looked up at Harry who was very tall and then walked over to give Harry a hug. Although since Eggsy only reached the man's legs, he could only hug the man's legs.

“Thank you, Harry,” mumbled Eggsy. It was a few seconds before Eggsy let go and then Harry kneeled down.

“What is your name?”

“Eggsy.” Harry smiled softly. Tired, but still very warm. Eggsy really liked Harry's smile.

“You are very welcome, Eggsy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. What do you think?


End file.
